Dark Cable: part one
by David McKenzie
Summary: What happens when Cable falls to his techno virus? We get Dark Cable!!!


Dark Cable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cable, or any other charcters that turn up from the Marvel Universe. If I did then I would probably have money you could sue me for. I'll tell you all when I do have the money so you can sue me then, Deal?  
  
This part one of a small series, this is just the trial to see what you all think. So please review, thanks!!! Oh, and I hope the formatting turns out alright, I had a little trouble with that.  
  
  
Nathan Summers comes from a hellish future where he was constantly at battle. In a war between his people and a madman named Apocalypse. He calls himself Cable and this is how he feels most comfortable, in a fight. Currently he is surrounded by things called sentinels. Sentinels being humans which have been engineered into machines with only one goal in mind, the destruction of mutants.  
  
Cable finds himself a target because he has the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, marking him as a mutant. Cable over his years has managed to master these abilities and is taking down the attacking sentinels at an amazing rate. But the one thing holding his powers back stopping them to reach their full potential being the techno virus. A techno virus that has been plaguing him since not long after birth. Cable must keep a portion of his telekinesis to hold it back from taking over his body. This metal in his body that is actually alive and growing, that has actually taken over his whole arm but at this point has stopped advancing.  
  
Only problem in this battle being that these sentinels are pushing all his powers to the limits. Cable is running out of energy, and if runs to low, he will have nothing to hold the techno virus back. To finish the fight quickly Cable pulls out what he calls a psimitar. It is a device that can focus certain energies, like telekinetic. Cable pours his energy through it which creates a energy blast which takes down his opponents hard and fast.  
  
Cable stands amongst the carnage that was caused here. Thinking maybe he should call his friends in the X-men for help. It is about at this time that another swarm of nine sentinels go on the attack. What truly makes the sentinels dangerous is their ability to repair damage done to their own systems, and given time, the ability to counter or neutralise mutant abilities. Cable doesn't plan to give them that time.  
  
Cable lets the psimitar's fire take down one of the sentinels. But the others are already raining energy blasts down on Cable. Cable puts up a telekinetic shield over himself, stopping anything from connecting with his body. Cable uses his psimitar as a staff and brings it smashing into another sentinel, which falls. He continues at this, bringing them down only to see that they are already repairing their own systems.  
  
Not to mention the fact that the sentinels are beginning to become resistance to his psimitars blasts. Cable manages to hold them of a while but struggles to do any real damage to them. But after awhile a sentinel gets a good energy blast in which hits Cable square in the back. Cable flies to the ground and slides a bit. The sentinels jump at the opportunity and try a combined assault, Cable has to put his telekinetic shield on high.  
  
This takes away more of Cable's energy which is desperately needed to hold that techno-virus at bay. Cable gets to his feet again, really pissed of now. Cable decides to put the psimitar down now that they are becoming immune to it and pulls out two plasma guns, brought back from his hellish future. Cable starts to fire away, hitting hard and fast, not leaving much of the sentinels.  
  
Cable feeling weak, bearly managing to keep the techno-virus from taking control. He starts to walk away, picks up his psimitar on the way. One of the sentinels manages to repair itself just enough, to be able to fire its energy blast, which catches Cable in the back of his head. Cable cries out, can't take any more of it, not nearly enough energy. Cable feels the tecno-virus moving around fighting against his body.  
  
Slowly by slowly the techno-virus begins to gain ground across Cable's chest, digging its way into his body. The more territory it gains of Cable's body, the faster it spreads and at the moment it is spreading very quickly. Cable continues to cry out as it moves further and further around his body, by this time reaching his legs. By now, it doesn't slow down or struggle any more, it just moves. The only part of Cable that isn't covered with the techno-virus' metal is his head. Cable grits his teeth as it slowly pushes its way up his neck onto his face.  
  
'Searching for Mutant Designate Nathan Summers, aka, Cable' the only sentinel left says to itself.  
  
This was the single remaining sentinel that was able to repair itself just enough to be able to stand. All of the other sentinels are less than scarp and beyond repair. But this sentinel is determined to finish of its prime directive, to destroy Nathan Summers. But at this point, the mutant known as Cable is no where in sight. The sentinel begins to do scans across the grounds with technology above and beyond what the ordinary man could every lay his hands on. But to no avail, nothing turns up of interest.  
  
Suddenly something appears on one of the sentinels scans, although something doesn't seem right about it. It has the mutangenic signature of Cable, yet all the other signs point to it be a robotic creature, the same scans that would come up on one of his fellow sentinels. The sentinel follows this trail to its source and is suprised at what it sees. At first it looks like Cable kneeling in the dirt, but on closer inspection the creature is completely covered in a metallic coating. Now what used to just cover one of Cable's arms, is bonded to his whole body.  
  
The sentinel does not hesitate to fulfil his directive of taking Cable down, covered in metal or not. As the sentinel raises its arm and lets an energy blast fire out, Cable does not seem to move. The sentinel watches as the blast should be hitting Cable, but with lightening speed, just at the point of impact, Cable raises his hand and reinforces his forcefield. It is now Cable's turn to take a shot, he gets of his knees and raises himself to his feet.  
  
The sentinel watches in horror as Cable shrugs of his blast like nothing. Cable then raises his psimitar and begins to pump it full of energy and then relises it in a blast directed at the sentinel. The second before it hits the sentinel and it is completly distroyed, the sentinels systems begin to analyse Cable. The blast he just let go was beyond and above anything the old Cable would have been able to pull of.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
